I'll Be The One By Your Side
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Everything was lively for the Survey Corps to spend a Christmas holiday within the walls except for a certain heichou. SORRY FOR THE WORDS SHORTAGE! - Y. Hikari


**First SnK fic~ Having Levi (Rivaille)'s birthday today, yet its Christmas, NEW FIC!**  
**Sorry if I hadn't been uploading these days, I'M LAZY :P **  
**This fic is specially for heichou w **  
**I thought of sharing it out!**

Christmas, is a holiday Rivaille hates the most. He refuses to talk about the reason even though Hanji had begged, pleaded for maybe more than she could count. Everyone of the Survey Corps would never ever asked about the reason why their captain hates Christmas. To them, its a special holiday that you get to spend time with friends and families. Though for the families that lost their loved ones, they know that they were there, somewhere nearby as long as you had that warm feeling.

"YOSH! IT'S SNOWING! MAYBE I SHOULD THROW HUGE SNOWBALLS TO THE KYOJINS AND MADE'EM COME TO MAMA!", screamed Hanji with hungry eyes staring at the snowing sky.  
"I would like to see you doing that..." chuckled one of Hanji's squad members.  
"Shut up, today is the only day we guys were free. If you really wanna do that, do it your own, megane kyojin fangirl." muttered Jean, placing dishes in the sink.  
"Did I just heard something, JEAN~?", grinned the kyojin lover with wide eyes while adjusting her spectacles.  
"N-NO, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, SQUAD LEADER HANJI!", Jean stuttered and quickly place the dishes back to the shelfs before running far away from Hanji.

"POTATO GIRL, YOU'RE STEALING AGAIN!", cried Ymir when Sasha stole a dozen of bread from the food storage.

Lunch had just finished when members of the Survey Corps were all lively except one.

"I hope you're aren't thinking about the past, Levi.", Commander Erwin spoke as he sat beside the captain.  
"Like I think I would.", after those words, he walked out from the lunch hall to whereabouts.

"Neh, neh. Mikasa, Eren, wanna play snowball fights again like when we're little?", Eren just gulped down his last bit of soup before staring at Armin who suggested it before looking at Mikasa.  
Swallowing, "Well, I don't mind since we had nothing to do unless we go training." the Yaeger shrugged before heading towards the sink to wash his bowl and dish.  
"I will follow Eren's words.", Armin just nodded at the Ackerman knowingly.  
"You guys noticed heichou's not himself today?", Mikasa just looked at Eren with questioning eyes with Armin following her steps.  
"Wow, it's rare for you to care his personality buisness, Eren.", the three got shocked of the kyojin lover's sudden appearence.  
"W-Why do you say so, Hanji? I think it's quite common for members to be worrying their captain...", frowned Armin as Hanji shook her head, grinning.  
"I was curious by then when Christmas always comes to THIS DAY, Levi would always had another...scary face."  
"He **IS **scary all the time.", admitted the three as Hanji sighed.  
"I did always asked him about it, but, he just kick my ass off saying its none of my buisness. Why, I did thought of that it may be related to his birthday too.", because Hanji's speech/stories were endless, Mikasa was the first to walk away then Armin.  
"DON'T WORRY EREN! THIS WON'T TAKE THE WHOLE DAY TO EXPLAIN!", shouted Hanji while petting Eren's back unexpectedly hard.  
"I-Itai...I know that this won't take a whole day, its just weird to ignore such a holiday when you actually got the day free within the walls.", Eren just rubbed his back endlessly.  
"Christmas is actually Levi's birthday. With his past, Christmas is always a no-good-holiday to him. But from Petra, all I know from Levi's past is that he is a thug that goes for undergound crime before even approching the commander to join in the Survey Corps, he's quite t-" Hanji just pulled her head backwards before a butter knife even gets through her brain.  
"I told you to shut up, megane. Now get outta here." Eren just swallowed nervously at his heichou, appeared out of nowhere.  
"Fine then, I suppose I go out the walls and get a titan back using only GIANT snowballs!", screaming happily, she just gone out from the lunch hall.

Eren did know Rivaille's past of a thug in an underground crime before joining the Survey Corps, thanks to Petra. But, he **DOESN'T **know Christmas is his birthday. Maybe he doesn't wanted anyone to know. But then, why does Hanji knows? Well, its quite expected since she's curious to anything other than titans.

"Hmph."  
"A-Ano, why wouldn't you let anybody know your birthday?", asked the Yaeger, standing up, staring at the back of his heichou.  
"I never wanted this life. Why bother about anyone know your birthday when yourself isn't even enjoying, brat?"

The jaded eye frowned before stepping forward.

"I thought of that too when my mother was devoured by the titans. I don't know much about heichou, but, I do know that feeling."

(A/N NOOOO, ANOTHER 25 minutes left before HEICHOU's BIRTHDAY PASS! GAH!)

Just as Rivaille had turned to faced the brat before had a pair of lips against his. He widened his eyes at the sudden action, but instantly melt when a wet muscle brush at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Much to Eren's surprise, **his **heichou let him slipped inside his cavern. Parting, with saliva connected their lips.

"Heichou, I'll be the one beside you if you do feel like that."

Rivaille just had a hand covering his flushed red face, embarresed. You can't even picture him blushing even if he is right now.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~", both of them just look at the only door that exits the lunch hall, Hanji Zoe.

Has she been at the doorside, peeking?  
Author's answer: Yes, she even nosebleeded

**YES, ANOTHER 15 MINUTES BEFORE HEICHOU'S BIRTHDAY ENDED! Q w Q **  
**Gomen ne, somehow I realizes its EreRi in this fic, i go for RiEre more though.**  
**Again, I'm sorry if its too short, i cant think of anything only Christmas related.**  
**OTANJOBE OMMENTENDO, RIVAILLE!**  
**i did thought of having Eren tied up in ur bed to get 'eaten' by you.**

- _Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
